Opperation:Gotcha!
by RiceCrackerAngel
Summary: Kagome's a rebellious daughter and a Surfer of a wealthy CEO executive, and he's just a cold big shot who thinks he holds all the cards. SessXKag in progress, read and review!
1. Chapter 1: the water melon

_Disclaimer-_

"_I totally dont own Sesshoumaru (but I wish I did) or kagome or the Inuyasha series it self, all rights are reserved to © Rumiko Takahashi(whom will suddenly falter and Die one day without finishing the series, I mean have you seen her? Shes OLDDD)"_

**Operation:Gotcha! **

**Chapter 1-The watermelon **

Kagomes(p.o.v)

Her body plopped unto the floor of her very large and lady like bedroom, the carpet rubbed against her naked stomach as she layed on the floor in a not so comfortable but awkward position. She was all dressed up to go out with her friends,just as soon as her best friend Layla called her cell... she threw on a a pair of emerald surf trunks and a pink laced bikini top. to top it all off her feet were lavished with a run out and torn comfortable pair of black high top converse.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, oh how she would rather be at the beach surfing the Japanese sea with her friends than sitting, brooding, feeling lazy and inactive and...Grounded...for no apparent reason too.

She allowed her self to literally bang her head lightly and sheepishly against the carpeted floor, and ball her fist up imitating a 5 year old who doesn't get their way.

"ooooo, this seriously pisses me off!"

Kagome exclaimed at the top of her lungs. She abruptly sat up and crossed her arms.

"Just because he enjoys sitting proper behind a desk doesn't mean I cant catch some waves!"

You see, her father owns a huge company that distributes cars. Subushi inc., a wealthy conglomerate that fancies destroying other companies in it's wake..a proud line of hard work..and not to mention full of aristocratic snobs...

Anyways...

Sitting up, fixing the creases amongst her board shorts and checking her bikini top tightening the bow and fixing the strings, she stormed to her doubled doored, and with immense strength and animosity she jolted against the door, pushing it wide open, purposely letting the door hit the wall making a very unnecessary racket.

"I have a piece of my mind to give to father!"

It wasn't the mere fact that she chose to be loud, it was instinct, or more rather she doesn't notice how loud she gets at times. Also the house..or dare I say mansion that she resides in is so loud, no one would be around it close enough to hear her actions (or so she thinks).

Kagome peered left and right down the hallway, trying to listen for some type of noise to give off her father's whereabouts..

"whats the use of a huge house anyways..and Im talking to myself again".

She stalked down the hallways that were ravished with all types of blue and Mauve, aligned with pretty portraits of her family...even ones she's never met or heard about.

She suddenly started to walk a little slower now, getting a little bit of some conversation, taking a left down the left entrance hallway of the house, she peered unto a door, which happened to be her father's study room.

"here it is.."

she muttered to her self...

With a deep breathe, fluttering her eyes closed as well as her face all disgruntled and such she once again forcefully budged the two double doors open to her father's domain, allowing Gasps of all sorts in unison to play across the eary air.

"father, I am so pissed right now, I havnt gotten to get out of this torture chamber in days!! And!..."

Kagome stopped in mid sentence as she looked over the room to see a huge desk surrounded by unfamiliar people, accept for one..no wait..two people..Her father..who looked extremely ticked off and embarrassed with such a face that clearly said "you are so grounded for another week!", and the face of Inuyasha, her Rival, her father's co-president of the Subushi Company...and also Inuyasha was on her death list...every time she looked at him..it just pissed her off.

"oops..."

She laughed nervously, and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head...she was so in trouble..she seriously messed up one of her fathers meeting..big time..

"hey..dad...whats..going on?.."

She smiled hugely, flushed from her embarrassment, and twiddled with her fingers..

"Kagome..."

Kagome twitched a bit at the tone of his voice, it wasn't dripped in malice but more in a dominating tone, and when he spoke that way, he meant business..big time.

"Come here please..?"

She silently approached her father, her head heald up high, as her blush weakened and seriousness pasted upon her face now, at the corner of her eye, she could see several men gawking at her silently...

"father I-"

too late for her to finish her sentence, she fell straight to the floor face first...she scrambled her self to her knees and looked up, to see a smirking Inuyasha, who's eyes twinkled with disgust and amusement..

"well,well,well, if it isnt the ungrateful brat kagome...keh..with that stupid outfit on you look like a fat watermelon! Who else seriously mixes lime green with pink but you, yah wench?"

He chuckled to him self, and at this Kagome started steaming..

"I'll have you know you stupid mutt, this is EMERALD GREEN!"

How she loathed Inuyasha, she charged after him beggning to open her mouth to start to say something until

"KAGOME!"

Her father barked once again...she winced this time, and slowly breathed, allowing her anger to reside for now..

"Father, did you see what that mutt just!!...-"

"allow me to cut in for a second Mr.Sabushi.."

Once again cut off... Kagome was starting to get ticked...But this time it wasn't the voice of her fathers, no, this voice rang clear with silver and a cold atmosphere, it chilled the hair standing on her neck and silently made her shudder on the inside..

"uhh..yes, Sesshoumaru"

Her father replied while clearing his throat and menacingly eying his daughter..

"I know family is important, but right now, we have pressing matters to discuss about sharing stock's with the Taisho company where as I am the CEO of it..but I believe it's a little bit more important than..-

His adjacent silk gold like eyes peered up and down Kagome's body..in disgust?...

-An ill mannered female."

He scoffed as her emphasized his sentence carefully.

Kagomes mouth dropped open in horror, she didnt even know this guy let alone care but still, how dare a stranger insult her intergrity, of all people a CEO, she didnt care who he was, he was no better than that filthy mut Inuyasha!

_**'how dare he? How dare he?! I dont even know this guy, oh your dead!'**_

She thought.

Kagome steamed with anger...today major ally sucked...

_to be continued..tomorrow!_

So so so what do you think? Suggestions please?! Review please, I havnt written a fanfiction in years!


	2. Chapter 2: Lack of common sense

_So like...I have to really use the restroom..Be right back!_

_...okay Im back well, I re re-read my first chapter of "Opperation:gotcha" and I am fairly embarrassed by it, I really jumped to far ahead into it, I havnt written a fanfiction in 3 years..no joke. But it could also be that I typed it at 3 in the morning...while my brain was suffocating from lack of oxygen, but now today Im ready and happy and all dressed up for an interview! GO ME GO ME!_

_I hope you enjoy the second chapter, I will try and update this as much as possible, thank you to those who added me on there alert list!_

_Kagoomefriends-your a sweetie, Im dedicating this chapter just for you, and to those whom reviews, even though it's only two it means a lot to me!_

_Here we go now!_

_Oh..and I don't own Inuyasha_

_(C)Rumiko Takahashi does..so bite me!_

_**Operation:Gotcha!**_

_**Chapter 2:lack of common sense.**_

_**...**_

(well we left off where as kagome was ticked by sesshy-sama so here we go)

...

Silence...

More silence...

The awkward feeling in the air was priceless, the tension between Kagome, her father, Inuyasha...and the stranger who graced our dear Miko with his boastful chosen words...

"um well...Kagome"

Kagome's father cleared his throat once again, blinking very slightly and chiding the temple of his forehead with his fingers, counting in his head from 1-10

"what did you just say to me?!"

A very ticked off, short and dismantled kagome hollered, her cheeks flushed with tinted pink from the anger that built inside her, her body shook with the audacity of his not so carefully chosen words. Her breathing became raged and stock still as her body began to tremble. She didn't know what was going on with her, but cool sweat dropped from the bridge of her nose. Her eyes fluttered open and closed several times...As liquid began to build up in them, allowing a few tears to fall.

She gasped and tried to blink back the falling tears, how could she have been so stupid, if she had just stayed in her room...and thought things over...

She always had this sang in her heart that truly her mother gained all the common sense as she left her common sense back in the womb.

_'this is so embarrassing!'_

Kagome thought to her self silently.

"Kagome, we will speak of this later, now leave."

She whipped her head full circles to her father, her mouth closed, as her eyes fought with all their might to hold back the tears, she had thought for a split second she found remorse in her father's cool dark amber eyes...but than they remained as solid as a chided jewel.

She couldn't believe her father's actions...how he chose a company meeting over his own flesh and blood.

she allowed her mind to run around thinking and suddenly feeling guilty...Had she deserved all of this for disrupting the meeting?...but than again she was only 17 and teenagers, make mistakes.

Especially when ones are as rowdy, rebellious as she is..

She sun scrambled her mind and rummaged up with what dignity she had left...or if any at all, and gathered her stolen breathe from the recent event.

"father...I apologize.."

She bowed to the point where she thought her head would explode...tresses of raven black hair fell all around her shadowing her eye lids in the process, creating a tinny sense of comfort to shield her self from the world.

As that was said, her father nodded hesitantly, and waved Kagome off.

Bowing once again, she slowly turned stalking her way to the door, but not after...

Kagome mustered up her self once more, smirked the slightest bit, and halted to where Inuyasha was sitting in his chair, leg over leg, hand under chin...acting all high and mighty...

Target locked...

With a swift kick, the hilt of her toe swiftly landed right unto Inuyasha's shin, causing him to yelp and become incoherent with the position he was once sitting in.

"ow, you bitch what the fuck!!"

Inuyasha's face grew scarlet with the rage of it all, his fangs bared themselves as he hissed aiding his shin with his claws...oh..id looks could kill...

Kagome shuffled her legs and bolted for the door, not before she turned around for one last time.

Sticking her tongue out, and pulling her left eye lid down with her middle finger.

"baka, baka, baka! Screw you! HA!"

And as that happened she ran for dear life, laughing her head off menacingly.

...

Kagome ran and ran, tears fuddling her eyes, the house was huge, and they had recently moved into it not to long ago. She didn't know where she was heading, but she passed a few home caretakers(maids)

"Lady sibusha!"

she heard several of the exclaiming in what seemed to be horror, wondering why she was running.

"lady sibusha!"

the hollers of her last name faded as she took a left turn into a corder, only to find more hallways..and stairs..

Kagome faltered, catching her breathe...shulmping to the floor hands and knees. Her breathing still ragid, as sh began to cry silently to her self..

"stupid father...stupid Inuyasha...stupid...whatever that Fahhot's name is!"

she murrmured to her self, her voice crackling with every sob...

After what seemed like five minutes still sprawled on the floor, she slowly poked her head up, nor familiar with her surroundings of the are she was in.

_'where am I...'_

great...she was lost..in her own..house.

She crawled her way standing on her two feet, and double taked scanning her eyes around the hall way...

Her eye lid began to twitch..

but than..

Silence was broken, as a soft silver laced voice chimed in..

"you have no common sense."

...

(before kagome got lost)

"Im going to!-"

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat, retracting his claws, a look on his face stating he was ready for blood.

"your going to what little brother?"

The man who silently sat still, whom gracefully ran his severed claws into his hair, gawking at our beloved half breed Inuyasha, a somewhat smirked tugged at his luscious lips adding a plus to his features.

"please, allow me to apologize for my daughter, shall we carry on?"

Mr.sibusha sounded very needled in his words, like someone had struck his throat with a bat.

"I'm going after her!"

Kagome's father was shocked at these antics, he messaed the temple of his head above his brows..

"No you will not."

"and why the hell not sesshoumaru!"

At this, sesshoumaru raised a brow, leaning forward in his seat, raising himself up with his arms, and stalked towards Inuyasha.

"Becuase it's bad for buisness...-

Sesshoumaru turned towards Mr.Sibusha.

...allow me to speak with her and...talk some sense in to her, I will return shortly than we will continue this meetin another time'"

Kagome's father was lsot for words, he tried to gather and register this information, but the headaches of running a company and looking after such a 'roton' child..he trhew his hands up in aproval..maybe it would work.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and bolted for the door

"I'm ouuta here!"

and he muttered something under his breathe for only his half brother to hear..

"stupid human girl.."

...

Seshoumaru took a wiff of the scents around him as he slowly closed the office door, his eyes shifted closed as he searched his surroundings, an image of Kagome runnng around...and the scent of tears hit his nose right on.

He followed her scent(like a puppy omg XD)

...

"acchoo!"

Kagome sneezed, she rubbed her arms...looking around , wearing only a bikini and surf trunks in such a desolate artifcial area...

"it's so cold..."

You would think with how rich the faily was they'd be able to afford a heater...

"you have no common sense..."

Kagome's heart jumped out of her chest, as she gasped at how startled her body became to the unexpected voice from before.

When she turned her head, she met with cool Gold like eyes.

"Inu.."

she stopped her self as she looked at the person infront of her up and down. He stood at what seemd to be seven feet tall, towering over her like a menicing obsticle in her way, invading her aura only six inches away.

He wasnt Inuyasha..he was that creep from before...

She shook her head violently, fear evading off of her mixed with embarassment.

"who...who do you think you are?! First you call me illmannered and than you claim I have no common sense?!"

She took her finger and pointed at him...

Sesshoumaru seemed to be irritated for a moment as he furrowed his eye brows ina menacing glare...

"you will not...speak to me that way.."

Her confidence flushed down the drain as her body began to shuder at the dripping malic that was carried in his voice...

She stepped back a few feet, looking from side to side.

**'what does this creep want from me?!'**

oh Kami sama...was she in trouble?

...

_To be continued...later on today! I have to go now but my mother isnt here to pick me up yet wtf XD_

_..._

_So here is chapter two what do you think?! Please read and review, I plan to make this a long story but you wont know how long XD _

_suggestions would be great please no flamers Xx_

_KittenXxX_

_Signing off...for now..._


	3. Chapter 3:smashing the watermellon

_Hey! This is KittenXxX here again._

_I promise to update this every chance I get. Even though I have only 4 reviews, I am still very happy _

_-._

_(c)Rumiko takahashi owns inuyasha...not me Xx_

**operation:Gotcha!**

**Chapter 3: smashing the watermelon**

**'What does this creep want from me?!'**

Kagome's eye's burned with the fierce representation of the very fire her heart carried. For she was bold as she was confident. A smug irritated twitch tugged at the very crevasse of her mouth. The events from before had made her face so flushed from all the animosity and anger, she had thought she would have resembled a mere tomato.

Her cool sapphire like iris's met with the cold clean eyes of the one towering but a mere 6 inches away from her. Invading her space, and filling her aura with a very awkward and erie state of mind.

"d-dont you tell me what to do you filthy fuck!"

Kagome's words were laced with malice, as she spat out every sentence, she felt she had every right and every reason in the world to claim her territory as her own, he was not a friend of her's. Right than and there she claimed him as a foe...

Knowing how our dear seshoumaru is doing at the moment, he did not take to lightly to human beings...

Sneering at her poor choice of words, his brows furrowed, and his eyes formed slits. He began to feel a sense of imputance from the female human before him, and he felt a bit of displeasment rack his senses, making a growl ement from the corneres of his chest...

Kagome flinched a bit, if she hadn't sense the presence of how strong his demonic aura was than, she certainly sense the pressence now..That growl coming from the stranger standing stock still infront of her meant buisness..and not the type of buisness her father dealt with..

A slight shudder came across her fail fraim like a small wave of cold.

"do you dare defy me you stupid girl...?

Kagome sensed the hostility in his voice. Instinctly she stpped back from him, only to have the uncomfortable touch of the cold and artifical wall of the hall way.

_'_**what the hell is with this guy?!'**

She kept her stance, both hands placed on each sie of her, clawing at the wall her hands looking for some sort of comfort to hold unto.

Her eyes not retreating from his own, not daring to blink, not daring to look away...she knew this game all to well, the first to lose their sight of their oponent, clearly lost the sight of the next move..

Her trhaot seemed dry to her, a loss for words invaded her mind...

The demon before her took a wiff of the air surrounding them. Her fear eminated with the anger she felt, toying with the bridge of his nose.

"ugh.."

Sesshoumaruy stepped forward towards kagome, his face disgruntled..

"I certainly do not take to well to stupidity...and the smell of stupidty..."

Another growl escaped his thtoat, he closed the gap between the miko and him. Allowing his 6'3 height to tower over Kagome's short and stout 5'0 height...

Retracting his claws that gleamed in the shadows, he placed them infront of Kagome, cuasing her to flinch. At this sesshoumaru devishely plastered a tiny smirk across his lips, that was than replaced with a murdurous look.

In one swift motion both hands were on either side of kagome's head, cuasing the hallway's wall to shake the slightest bit, and all the while drawing out a surprised gasp from Kagome.

"scared?..."

Kagome shook, fighting back the fear she felt, trying to replace it with something different to help coax her mind of the anxiety she felt.

"no!.."

Her mind struggled with her own body. Her mind told her to Bolt for it, kick him in the sack, do something!...

But her body felt paralised, and imobolised...

It was his eyes...something hypnotizing about those eyes, that were blessed with the mark of the beast. She was the dear sitting quietly in the road and he was the hunter carrying a flash light with a double barell shot gun ready to take apart her life.

She flinched once again as she saw once of his hands move from the side of her head, and felt dead like flesh that peirced her skin as he caressed the bottom of her chin.

"ahh!.."

she meekly cried out, hissing as she winced at a sharp pain.

**'is he...is he digging his nails into my skin?!'**

"heh..."

seshoumaru once again showed off one of his rare and grand smirks off to the poor miko that stay pressed and helpless against the wall.

He drew his nails away from her face, and brought up his claws towards his nose, he took in the scent of her blood, watching the blood trickle from his nails to his palm.

He stuck out his snake like tongue and eyed her for a bit, taking in her reaction, while his face stayed never changing.

He began to lap up the remains of her blood that stained his flawless skin.

As kagome watched in horror, her voice crackled with pure sick and twisted amazement...the scene before her brought her back to reality, and she snapped

"w-what the fuck! Ew! Like, what the fuck?!"

With all she had, she allowed every ounce of power she felt that was nesiccary to surround her-creating a mixture of pure light pearl pink light, and a fuse of dark muave and florescent baby blue to surround her aura. A flame dispersed around her.

She lunged towards sesshoumaru, causing him to react with his demon instincts...

His eyes opened widely the slightest bit. A little shocked from her unexpected advance. He was intrigued as he was uncertain.

A small scream of what seamed to be war cry faded silently as he looked at kagome very perplexingly.

He did not question her power, for he knew she was still no match, but decided this was all he needed to know about Kagome...

He stepped aside, cuasing her to falter in her action and lose balance, falling behind him.

Sesshoumaru took this chance leave Kagome...for now...

...

"what took yah so long?"

An irritating voice flitted sesshoumaru's ears. He peered across the room as he siletnly closed the doubled door that lead to the office. He silently sighed not even above a whisper, oh how his little brother's voice irritated him so.

Sesshoumaru gadually allowed his finger nails to comb trhough his beautiful silver tresses of hair, as he sesnually walked back to his chair that resided right next to Inuyasha, and kagome's father...

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha, not even taking the time to look his way, and made eye contact with Mr.sibusha.

"So, how did it go?"

Liquid amber eyes glanced at Inuyasha from the side, than met back with the eye's of Kagome's father.

"I have a propsal to make..."

Sesshoumaru's voice unchanged and unmoved. He slumped back in his chair, crossing one less over his other very defined leg, bringing his hand towards his chin. Taking his attention away from everyone else, and stared off into nothingness, apparently in deep thought.

"oh, and what might that be Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, gently and silently clearing his throat.

"I would think this proposal would benefit both our companies Mr.Sibusha, where as My brother has partial owner ship of Takashima Company and where as you and I are already affiliated...Just now I know this is an exceptional idea that will benefit you..."

He stared complexly at Mr.sibusha...

"and I..."

He than glanced over at Inuyasha, whom's face was now confused and angsty as usual

**'stupid half breed'**

as he stared at Inuyasha, humor danced around in his eyes...he thought of his little brother as so simple minded..and so stupid...

...

Kagome sat still once again, her breathing erratic and complex. She whipped her head around, only to find out he was gone. She brought her self to an almost certain state of mind. And tried to keep her heart from pounding so loud that she could hear it thump and desecrate her ear drums. The whole excitement and adrenaline rush had been too much..

**'what just happened'...**

"Lady Kagome...are you alright? I heard some commotion, do yee need help m'lady?"

Her thoughts were broken as she was greeted by her most trust worthy care takers...whom she was very glad to see at that moment..

She laughed nervously.

"oh..I tripped and fell, I am having a hard time finding my room...will you guide me back to it Keade?"

As puzzeled as Kaede was, she bowed, and helped Kagome up, notcing how shaky kagome was, and how wobbley her leggs were to the point where she had trouble getting up.

"Good gracious child, are yee sure yee are okay?"

Kagome rewarded Keade with one of her best smiles, and waved her hand to Keade

"no, seriously, I just need to rest, im fine..I have a lot of surfing tomorrow!"

With that Keade helped Kagome to her room...

...

"I would like to hold an arranged marriage between Kagome and I."

Sesshoumaru simply stated without any faltering.

...

...

Silence invaded the room.

And the only one so dumb enough to break that would be none other than..

"what?!"

Inuyasha...

_To be continued in chapter 4!_

_..._

_So so what did you think pretty exciting huh?! I told you it would get better so please read and review -. and to the person who suggested the whole purifying thing, thanks, you really helpd me out!_


	4. Chapter 4

I am stopping this story and I am going to rewrite it because I think it's horrible /.

it will be better dont worry!

Kitten, signing off!


End file.
